


Beside You

by melonapops



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, it's also super short sorry, this ship gave me cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonapops/pseuds/melonapops
Summary: The warmest place to be, Hokuto realized, always seemed to be at Isara's side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chia_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia_P/gifts).



> this is both my first fic in this fandom and the first one I wrote in 13985981 years, so my characterizations probably aren't that solid yet whoops. not to mention I wrote this in my phone at 1am(?) in the morning because Rebecca always gives me cute scenario fics and naturally I had to return the favor since she's trapezing this rare pair with me, and we're out to establish the maohoku tag.
> 
> beta'd by Chia_P

His grandparents' home was, as it always had been, a bit chilly during the winter months. Although not quite old, the building was aged and had never been fond of keeping in the heat, so during the winter Hokuto often found himself bundling up in just a few more layers than most may have found necessary --- unfortunately, bad circulation plagued him even then, just like the house he called his home.   
  
Nevertheless, the cold was but an empty factor in the face of Subaru's eagerness for some time together before the four of them were to split off to celebrate the holidays with their families.   
  
A tendril of chilled air against his neck brought him from his thoughts then, and Hokuto shivered. He was a few steps behind Subaru and Makoto, who chatted eagerly about whether winter was about candy canes or gingerbread. Mao trailed behind the two, eyes trained on his phone as he scouted out a few possible cafes they could settle down in to warm up in (and at Makoto's request, order some hot chocolate).   
  
Another shiver chilled his body then, and he ducked into the collar of his coat, realizing then why he had felt so cold; a bare neck was affecting him, as his scarf had lay untouched in his room. Soft grey wool folded neatly on his desk, forgotten after Subaru’s abrupt arrival had dragged him out and in the direction of their meeting place in record time, leaving him with little chance of retrieving it afterward, of course.   
  
He would simply have to weather the elements as is, he resolved with sigh. Though the sudden feeling of fabric around his neck seemed to argue otherwise.   
  
A surprised blink, and he turned to face the almost too close face of Mao, faced flushed by the winter air as he continued to adjust the scarf around both their necks, fiddling with the ends until they were both wrapped warmly together. A wry smile appeared in response to his own parting mouth, as if daring the blue-eyed boy to make a comment before he turned back to his phone to peruse a list of nearby cafes (three of which seemed to catch interest, a quick glance would confirm). Hokuto closed his mouth and directed his gaze elsewhere, settling for the passive route.   
  
Mao was rather warm, after all. So warm, in fact, that Hokuto could feel his cheeks heat from the proximity alone, and a gentle smile caressed his features briefly before his head turned back to his fellow unit member, his trusted companion.   
  
He leaned in and placed a kiss on Mao's cheek before he could convince himself otherwise, pulling back just in time to hear Subaru gasp dramatically, mouth curved in a cheeky grin. Makoto himself had his phone in his hands, camera lens pointed in their direction. A disgruntled noise came from the person beside him, and Hokuto felt himself flush in agreement, lips parting habitually to scold.

  
Being beside Mao made him so very warm indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> eventually I'll work my way up to a 1k fic but for now this is enough w ww
> 
> hmu on twitter @3AtrioP


End file.
